


It All Started With an Ass

by Sargentpepper23



Series: Justice, Morality, and Revenge [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Humor, Revenge, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentpepper23/pseuds/Sargentpepper23
Summary: Nox will do whatever it takes to avenge his fallen crew, even if it means taking down every Kid pirate he can with him.Charlotte wants Nox off her ass, but it would be wrong to send the dipshit to his death without some backup.A spin-off series inspired by the marine characters in my other series, Trapped, but along for the ride.
Series: Justice, Morality, and Revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028793
Kudos: 1





	It All Started With an Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I've had a few of these chapters sitting on my laptop for close to a year now, and instead of keeping them locked up until I figure out exactly where I want to go with this storyline, I've decided to say 'Screw it'. These are purely self-indulgent. I simply wanted to write more from the Marine perspective, and see if it lead anywhere interesting.

The first time Lead Intelligence Officer Charlotte saw Commodore Nox, she had cocked a brow in silent approval. The way the man’s ass looked, raised in the air and clad in black compression shorts while he struggled to grab something underneath his infirmary bed was, dare she say, temptingly smack-able. 

The second time Charlotte saw the commodore, four starry-eyed recruits trailed after him through the cafeteria, cooing nonsense while the man awkwardly balanced his lunch in one hand, the other curled uselessly in a sling. He had shed the shorts for gray slacks, and his marine jacket was too white, too pristine to be anything but brand new. 

From a distance, he seemed fine, was _fine_ to look at, and her Lieutenant friend swore he was a good guy. Maybe a bit intense, especially in his search for information on the Kid pirates, but that was to be expected. He’d had a rough go with them.

After Charlotte initially learned of his encounter with the bloodthirsty crew, she knew it was only a matter of time until he’d be marching up to her desk, asking after information about them. That day eventually rolled around, and when he dropped a near-bursting file on her desk and pulled a chair up to make himself comfortable, she had high hopes they would work well together.

Ha. Fat fucking chance of that.

The first time they talked, she threw a stapler at his head. The second time they crossed paths, he threatened to launch her across base. And the third time… well, no one with anything more than half a brain cell dared mention _that_ particular incident. Not when the claw marks and bullet holes in Conference Room #3 had yet to be patched.

Though, it was the fourth time they'd met that everyone and their mamas couldn't stop talking about. There were rumors, of course, of what had actually happened, but no one could say for sure. Not when the hall had been plunged into darkness, blinding the camera snails. Not when the sick and injured, pinned-down and trapped in the infirmary, had been ordered to seal the door behind them, leaving the pair to square off against the incoming invaders.

What everyone did know was when the screaming and gunfire had stopped, and a lone nurse dared unseal the door, casting a sliver of light into the dark, the hunks of meat and shredded fabric strewn around the blood-drenched officers had her racing to seal it once again.

Something changed after that night. Sure, the two still fought like cats and dogs, but not to the extent where they were actively trying to kill one another. 

They had reached an uneasy and only mildly hostile truce.

Two months later, they were only slightly better behaved when they continued to annoy the shit out of one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who does not celebrate Thanksgiving, Happy November 26th. Enjoy the last Thursday of the month. To those who do celebrate, Happy Unofficial Fat-Pants Day. Stay safe and stay weird everyone!


End file.
